This invention relates to the tracking of call history for wireline users and updating this information at new switches as dynamic line assignment is employed. This invention also applies to mobile users as call history is transferred between mobile switching centers as a mobile user roams.
Currently, there are several services offered by telecommunication providers where previous call history from the line port used by the subscriber is used as input data. Examples of these services include automatic callback, automatic recall, and customer originated trace. The automatic callback service allows a user to place a call to the last party that called the user. The automatic recall service allows a user to place a call to the same number the user last called. And, the customer originated trace allows a user to request an automatic trace of the last incoming call. For these types of services, saving the call history of a user is accomplished by saving the call history data as it relates to a particular line port.
There is a need to store call history related to users versus line ports. This is important because certain categories of users may not use the same line ports for subsequent calls. These users include mobile subscribers served via a pool of lines at the central office, wireline subscribers served via pool of lines at the central office where there are many subscribers in relation to a fewer number of ports (possibly for economic reasons in the case of competitive access providers), personal mobility service via wire line phones (smart cards that identify the person on xe2x80x9cpublicxe2x80x9d phones), and mobile subscribers on a mobile switching center where line ports are not used. Therefore, a need exists to track and store call history as it relates to a subscriber number rather than a line port.
This invention provides a method and apparatus for associating call data with particular users instead of line ports. This call data includes the last incoming and outgoing calls associated with a particular number. This allows the services such as automatic callback and automatic recall and customer originated trace to be implemented without regard to the line port allowing users to maintain the same level of subscribed services at different locations.
For mobile users, automatic callback and automatic recall and customer originated trace can be implemented at the home mobile switching center as well as roaming mobile switching centers. If the mobile user is roaming at least two schemes can be deployed for updating the mobile switching center with call history information. First, when the mobile station registers with a mobile switching center, the previous mobile switching center transmits the call history to the new mobile switching center. Second, when the mobile station registers with a mobile switching center, the home location register or the wireless intelligent network obtains the call history information from the previous mobile switching center and transmits this information to the new mobile switching center.